From Been Cursed To Being Lucky
by sparkygate
Summary: From been beaten, scorned, thrown out of the orphanage, kicked, bruised, battered and hated, Naruto will soon experience been blessed beyond his wildest dreams. PAIRING have NOT BEEN DECIDED


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO MAYBE EXCEPT FOR THE OC CHRACTERS THAT MIGHT POP UP DURING THE STORY**

**From Been Cursed To Being Lucky**

Summary:

From been beaten, scorned, thrown out of the orphanage, kicked, bruised, battered and hated, Naruto will soon experience been blessed beyond his wildest dreams.

NO pairing YET

NO YAOI OR YURI

DON'T KNOW ABOUT A LEMON BUT MAYBE

BE **WARNED** SOME SQUARING MAYBE INSIDE

"Talk" Normal Speech

"_Talk" Thoughts_

"**Talk" Demon Talking**

"_**Talk" Demon Thoughts**_

"**Talk" Scene Change**

"_**!Talk!" Flashback**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Prologue**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Just Outside Konoha Gates**

"heheeheh, nearly there Sasuke-Teme…" whispered Naruto as he dragged the beaten up, bruise and half unconscious Uchiha back to Konoha

"_damn Sasuke-Teme is heavy but just a few more metres… then I can rest and sleep...…" _Naruto thought, while limping through the front gate Konohagakure

&&&&&&&&&&

**Back At The Village**

Most of the villagers were awaiting their beloved Uchiha, as was Sakura who was standing at the front gates awaiting them

Suddenly one of the villager yelled "I see them"

One replied "Yeah… me too…"

"Hurry grab the stretcher" Yelled a villager

"Call a doctor, no doubt the demon who have injured him or probably killed him" said another villager

&&&&&&&&&&

**Hokage Tower**

"Didn't think you could stay away…ehh Itachi" Jiraiya said

"Hn" that was all that came from the Sasukes brother

"Still not talkative Itachi? I'm surprise, I suppose the Uchiha Massacre did more to you then I thought" the Hokage said

"Maybe, I should book you for a medical exam… I remember how you use to love those" the Hokage said in a sadistic tone

Itachi shivered. There was no way in hell he would go to a hospital after what happen last time

_**!START OF Flashback!**_

In Konoha's Hospital

_Oooooo… man what's with the lighting in this building… sooo white_ Itachi thought as he awoke from his slumber seeing at least 9 people in the room, who he could identify as Kakashi with his perverted book, Kurenai talking to Anko, Gai proclaiming something to the Hokage, Jiraiya taking probably perverted notes on Tsuande while she was sleeping while Shinzue trying very hard to wake her mistress up

"Hokage-Sama, Tsuande-Sama his awake" Shinzue said

"hmmm awake? Ooo right… Itachi is it? Hmmm were me sake" Tsuande replied from her sleep

Everybody in the room just sweat dropped…

_Sheesh how can you forget the ENTIRE Uchiha Clan was massacre and all you can think about is sake?_ Every body thought in their minds

"Ehem… Itachi seems like your doing ok… can you tell us what happen?" the Hokage ask

"Orochimaru, Hokage-Ssama, he did it, killed my mum, my cousin everyone, damnn him, I couldn't stop him" Itachi replied, clenching his fist in frustration

A puff of smoke was all that came from the Hokage

"Sarutobi- Sensei… can I suggest that Itachi go and join Arashi-gaki and his minions until this little event blows over?" Jiraiya said

"hmmm… Uchiha Itachi as the current and residing leader and Hokage of this village I am issuing a SS-rank mission… the first mission I have ever issued out… you will join Arashi aka the Forth Hokage in the hopes of capturing every jirikaure so we as a village would not misuse there powers. Do you accept?" the Hokage announced

"Hai Hokage-Sama" Itachi replied

"But about my brother Hokage-Sama, he blames me for murder of my clan" Itachi ask

"Don't worry about him, I myself will keep a close eye on him" the Hokage replied

There was a silence

"So Mou-chan" Jiraiya turned to Tsuande said

"You wanna go out on a date?" Jiraiya winked at Tsuande

Tsuande eyes twitched _just breath Tsuande… today is suppose to be a sad day don't go around and kicking people_ Tsuande thought as she breathed in and out, and calm down

"Are you trying to take in my breath-taking beauty hehehe… Mou-Chan… I'm surprised you've resisted my charms for this long" Jiraiya proclaimed while puffing out his chest

"Jiraiya…" Tsuande said in a sickly sadistic tone voice

"Just admit it Mou-chan" Jiraiya said

_That's it he is going to die today_ Tsuande thought

And with that Tsuande had kicked Jiraiya in his family jewels.

Since Jiraiya was standing in line with Itachi bed, Tsuande had kick Jiraiya flying towards Itachi in which he landed near Itachi's crotch.

Everybody in the room were on the floor laughing at both Jiraiya and Itachi's awkward position

"I never knew you swing that way Jiraiya-kun" the Hokage said while trying to cover up his snickers like the rest of the people in the rrom

Face to face with Itachi's crotch Jiraiya turned red, Itachi took a few minutes to register what was going before he saw Jiraiya, the sanin, at his crotch, looking at it, turning red at the same time before kicking him out the roof…

**!END OF Flashback!**

"Ahhaahah, very funny Hokage-sama but no thanks" Itachi said

"Soo why did you call me here?" Itachi ask

"Straight to the point, like a ways… well we need you to do is take Naruto to see his father and get him trained, at his current level he wouldn't even stand a chance against Madara, I would personally get Jiraiya to train him outside Konoha for three years but because of the importance of the upcoming mission I need him to do that and besides it would be far to dangerous to take Naruto along seeing as Madara only sees Naruto as a threat to his ambitions" Tsuande said

"I'll take him… but I don't think leader-sama is gonna be happy about" Itachi replied

"Leader-sama?? Sheesh Arashi... really has lost his imagination over the years… before you go Itachi, can you pass this scroll to him… he would know what it is" Jiraiya said

"Hai Jiraiya-sama, but how am I suppose to get Naruto out Konoha? He also sees me a the person who murderer of the Uchiha Clan" Itachi said

"Hang on, let me see where that tiny dagger is" Tsuande said, while opening a draw and looking for it

"Aha…" Tsuande said

"This dagger here is special, once you slit someones throat, the person will not die but would just render them unconscious however to an outsider it would seem like the person you slit would have died" Tsuande said

"So you basically want me to killed Naruto?" Itachi said

"Yes, it is the only way that the council will get off his back and let him be" Tsuande replied

BANG, BANG, BANG a knocking sound coming from the door

"WHAT IS IT?" Tsuande yelled

"Quickly go, you have until tomorrow afternoon to get Naruto out of here, now leave" Tsuande said to Itachi

And with that Itachi left without a word to find Naruto

"Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama… the village has gone on a riot, there all trying to kill the Uzumaki-san" the chuu-nin said franticly

"WHAT?! Jiraiya get the ANBU and arrest anybody who is involved in this also get a crowd control unit in place" Tsuande said as she jumped out the window and hurried towards the yelling and screaming

&&&&&&&&&&

**A Few Metres From Konoha's Front Gate**

"Die demon" screamed a villager

"Stupid piece of trash… should of killed you when you small!!" said another, while throwing a rock at him

Five shinobis suddenly appeared and had jumped in front of Naruto

"What do you think you all are doing?" the man with the orange book said while putting the book away in his vest

"Kakashi-san, thank god you're here, you can help get rid of this demon, after all he was the one who killed your sensei" said one villager

"For your information, Naruto is no demon the only demon I see here is you lot trying to kill him" the woman with red-eyes said

"You've disgraced the Fourth Hokage, this is his SON, don't you understand that, his own SON, that he had used to seal the Kyuubi in and his only heir the to Kazama Clan is now been called a demon and a trash, the very village he had saved, yet you take your own selfish angry on this boy" Kakashi screamed at them, while releasing his killing intended

"Senseiii… hahaha don't worry about me" Naruto spoke in a wheezy tone, trying to put on a smile

The five shinobis looked at Naruto in pity and sadness…

Kurenai was about to bend down to hug him before she noticed a patch of blood coming from his left shoulder

"Ooo my God, Naruto what the hell happen?" Kurenai said in horror when she saw the massive wound in Naruto left shoulder

Gai looked at Kakashi and whispered "Chidori"

Anko and Kurenai just glared at Kakashi, while holding Naruto

Yawn… _I feel so sleepy_ Naruto thought

"Don't fall asleep Naruto, whatever you are going to DON'T fall asleep" Anko said, while trying to wake up Naruto

"Gomen Anko-chan, that's something I can't promise" Naruto whispered as he yawned again

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" Tsuande yelled

"ANBU arrested everybody in the vicinity!" Tsuande said the ANBU squad

"Tsuande-sama, hurry, Naruto has just fallen unconscious" Kurenai said to Tsuande

"Quickly… put him on the stretcher and……." Tsuande voice faded out

_Anko-chan and Kurenai-sensei smell nice…_ Naruto thought before drifting to sleep

&&&&&&&&&&

**Naruto Mindscape**

_Aww damn back to the old… smelly place_ Naruto thought

"**Brat, you better not fall asleep, or I will kick you to hell and back!" **The demon said

"awww, does old foxy-chan care for me" Naruto said, trying to mock the Kyuubi

"**Well, kittling since you've put it that way, I guess I should come clean too"** the demon said

_oooo crap… this isn't good… that change of attitude isn't a good sign_ Naruto thought as he back towards his own mindscape

"**kit-chan are you scared? Aww tell you something… I'm a girl" **Kyuubi said

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed

"I thought that you were a male!" Naruto said

"**Sheesh you soo sexist kit… I'm a female, either you accept it or you don't"** Kyuubi said

"Wait, wait, wait does that mean every time I've gone to the bathroom, you've been watching me?" Naruto asked, as he narrowed his eyes

"**WHAT OF COURSE NOT!"** Kyuubi said while blushing, as images bombarded her, of her and Naruto going at it with different position

_**Though I wouldn't mind some of those position**_Unconsciously Kyuubi licked her lips_**his hot, handsome plus he has 6 pack and his cr….. NOOO Kyuubi stop think dirty, bad Kyuubi, bad girl**_Kyuubi thought while shaking her head

_I don't trust her, I mean sheesh for all I know she can see everything through my eyes_ Naruto thought

"**Don't trust me err Kit… well I'm just going to have to earn your trust" **Kyuubi said, as she shifted to her human from

"….." Naruto's jaw just drop seeing the humanoid form of Kyuubi

Her long radiant red hair. Her body was perfect, which was the only word Naruto could describe her, Her legs were long and smooth with no blemished, this had made Naruto drool, while her breasts could rival Tsuande's the size it was. As Naruto looked down he could feel he was getting hot.

"**Naruto-Kun"** She said with a seductive and commanding voice

"**Naruto-Kun" **She repeated

Naruto didn't say a word but was just speechless at her beauty

"**NARUTO" **She screamed

"ehhh Hi, What?!, Yes anything you need Kyuu-chan?" Naruto said with a start

Kyuubi blushed at what Naruto had called her

"**There calling you, come back later and we can discuss some thing like training and etc…" **Kyuubi said

"Hai Kyuu-chan" Naruto said and left the mindscape

&&&&&&&&&&

**Konoha's Hospital Room 210**

"Is he going to be ok? Tsuande-sama" Anko asked, as she looked over at Naruto.

"Yup, seems like Kyuubi is taking care most of the healing, his one stubborn kid" Tsuande replied

Anko had began to take interest in Konoha's number one knuckled-head ninja after Tsuande had told stories about Naruto tried so hard to get a fully working Rasengan under a week and how he conviced Tsuande to become Hokage of this village. She of course didn't believe half the stories until she had seen it herself, how hard the knuchled-head ninja was training…

She looked over again and this time she saw Kurenai, her best friend, running her fingers through Naruto hair, a feeling of pain had just washed over her and wanted to over there and hit her best friend, telling her not to touch her man…

She had pondered for awhile was it jealously she had just felt, and did she just say HER man? Shaking her head she decide to also walk towards the pair

_Hmmm… what smells so nice? Is it strawberry, or vanilla? Soo confortable_ Slowly and carefully Naruto began to open his eyes

"Am I in heaven?" Naruto ask

The two women beside Naruto just blushed beet red

"Oi Jiraiya-sama seems like Naruto has surpassed Arashi-sama in the women department" Shinzue said, also walking towards Naruto

"hehehe… Naruto my boy… are you by any chance interesting in older women?" Jiraiya said

The four women just gave Jiraiya a glare

"Naruto-kun your more of any male in this room than will every be, and if there is anything you want, just ask me" Tsuande said, while pointing at the men in the room

Jiraiya and the men just thought that there ego was busted in half

"Anything?" Naruto asked

"Anything" Tsuande said seductively, trying to hit on Naruto, while the women in the room just glared at her

"Can I have ramen than?" Naruto said

The whole room sweat dropped

"Yes Naruto-Kun you can have ramen" Tsuande said, half happy and half disappointed that Naruto didn't take the hint, but yet he wasn't perverted like his two sensei's

&&&&&&&&&&

"Baa-chan, this stuff is good, you should make more, more often" Naruto said with his month full.

The women just giggle at Naruto, while the men just chuckled, they all thought the same thought _somethings never change_

Tsuande eyebrow just twitched, but she ignored the comment, instead she just smiled at her little brother happy that he was alive and well

"Well Naruto, everything checks out you may leave if you want to" Tsuande said

"Hai Tsuande-sama, uuhh what about Sasuke and the rest of the team are they alright?" Naruto ask

Everybody face darken at the mention of Sasukes name, but they also noticed that Naruto was different no the same as before

"Sasuke is fine, your team that went to retrieve Sasuke is also well, Choji and Neji sustain a life threating injury but we got there in time, Kiba had minor scratches and bruises, his dog is in the process of healing, Lee is fine, Shikamaru had a broken finger but is also fine" Tsuande replied

"If its alright baa-chan can I leave, this hospital… I never liked the hospital" Naruto said, everybody saw the hint of sadness in his voice

"Fine, fine don't go and get yourself injured again" Tsuande said in a worried tone

With that Naruto grab his clothes at the end of the bed and got up not knowing that, his hospital gown was caught on side of the bed and had coming off. Not wearing anything underneath everybody saw his exposed body.

The women were blushing and drooling, the men were just looking at there own crotch and comparing theirs to his, in jealously

Naruto of course noticed there staring and had run towards the bathroom

"baa-chan what up with these clothes" Naruto asked

"You've grown taller, so I've decided to give you different clothes, besides your oranges clothes are hideous" Tsuande replied

"Hmph, fine baa-chan, but I'm not paying for the clothes" Naruto said

"The were you fathers gaki, wear them or lose them!" Tsuande said with a final reply

_chee... whatever these clothes do look nice_ Naruto thought

Naruto walked out the door with his change clothes

"Soo how do I look?" questioned Naruto

There wasn't a reply because the women just drooling over him

"Naruto your gonna be one lady killer when you grow up" Jiraiya said

"Ero-Sanin, you perverted, what till I tell obaa-chan that you have a mini camera hidden in her shower" Naruto said

"JIRAIYA, YOU PERVERT" Tsuande yelled

BANG in a flash Jiraiya was gone flying towards the stars

"Naruto you have been cleared to leave" Tsuande said

"Thanks obaa-chan" Naruto replied

&&&&&&&&&&

**Konoha's Park**

"Sasuke I know your there, you might as well come out" Naruto said

"Dope, you've improved, I'll give you that" Sasuke said

"humph, whatever Sasuke, I've done my promise to Sakura, so what do you Uchiha" Naruto said uncharacteristically cold

Sasuke took this by surprise as he had thought Naruto still worshiped Sakura

"What every happen to Sakura-chan? Err dope?" Sasuke ask, as he stressed the word chan to Naruto

"Like you've ever understand Uchiha, all you've raving on is I need to get stronger, kill my brother, start my clan, you've like never payed attention to her and besides you might actually get your chance to kill you brother he here right now" Naruto said as he closed his eyes sensing Itachi presences

A clapping sound was heard, at the distance, Itachi walked out, with his full Akasuki Cloak and his hat by side

"Seem that you have improved Naruto-kun, from our last encounter" Itachi said

"Whatever" Naruto replied, getting ready to fight, knowing ultimately he would fail

"ITACHI, I WILL KILL YOU" Sasuke screamed

"CHIDORI"

Charging with the lighting ball in his hand, not noticing that Itachi had switch himself with a clone

"Tut, tut little brother" Taunting his brother

"Take another step little brother, and I will kill your best friend, or former best friend" Itachi said with his Sharingan activate and ready to make the kill

_Shit, Shit, Shit I need to help Sasuke… Itachi got me binded… can't move_ Naruto thought while struggling to get free

"Sasuke help me" Naruto said

_If I attack Itachi he will kill Naruto, soo why cant I move _Sasuke thought

"SASUKE HELP GOD DAMINT, I SEE YOU AS A BROTHER, FUCKING HELP ME" Naruto cried trying to pry himself from Itachi

Sasuke stood there, he couldn't move

"Well little brother it seems I might have to cut time short" Itachi said pulling out the special dagger that was given to him by Tsuande

"Good Bye brother" Itachi said with a swing of his arm effectively slitting Naruto throat

"SASuk….e" Naruto said before falling into a deep slumber, picking Naruto up and heading to Konohas exit gate

&&&&&&&&&&

**Naruto Mindscape**

_Damn back here again _Naruto thought

"**Am I really that bad Naruto-kun?"** Kyuubi asked

_Crap_ was all Naruto could muster up to say

"heheheheh not really Kyuu-chan" Naruto said nevously while scratching the back of his head, a forced habit

"**Well be glad your not dead, because currently you are been taken to see the Akasuki Leader, or should I say your father"** Kyuubi said

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled

"My fathers alive? Why did he abandon me than?" Naruto ask

"**Naruto-kun how the heck am I suppose to know, I only know this your father, didn't abandon you he was always there when you needed him the most" **Kyuubi said

"What do you mean 'needed him the most'?" Naruto asked

"**That Naruto-kun is for your father to answer"** Kyuubi said

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N:** YO! My very first fic, hope you've all enjoyed it… please review, suggesting, comments anything… don't really know if I will even continue the story… sooo review… If there is a paring you would like please put it in the review so I would know, also another questiong that has been bugging me should I even try to attempt a lemon?

Future pairings for this fic might be:

Naruto x Kurenai (main couple)

Naruto x Anko (main couple)

Naruto x Kurenai x Anko x FEMKyuubi

Naruto x Harem (You decide who goes in)

Naruto x OC

Naruto x A character you want i.e. Ino, Hinata, Sakura or someone else

Please put your answer in the REVIEW BOX!

:D :D :D


End file.
